


Revealing Kisses

by apckrfan



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:38:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apckrfan/pseuds/apckrfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What starts out as Giles trying to save Buffy from making what he deems as another huge mistake turns into something far more complicated.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revealing Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> In answer to the following challenge from Michelle: Set during 'Harsh Light of Day.' Some how Giles learns of Parker's reputation (maybe Willow or Oz hears something and mentions it to him). Giles finds Buffy before she kisses Parker. Giles kisses her in front of Parker after telling her that he would explain later.
> 
> SPOILERS: Through Harsh Light of Day (4x03)
> 
> Written June 2004

It took Giles all afternoon to find Buffy. The campus at UC Sunnydale was not that large, but Buffy was a freshman girl and as such was unpredictable. Willow had come to him, concerned about her interest in a boy who she suspected was not on the up and up. Giles was not sure what Willow thought he could do to rectify the situation. Buffy had proven time and time again that when she set her mind to something she did it, whether he approved or not. He did have to admit that he thought it was awful sudden after Angel's departure for her to show an interest in someone else.

He was certainly glad to see her move on, there was little that would make him happier than for Buffy to be well and truly over Angel. The torture Angel had subjected him to would never get forgotten, forgiven yes but not forgotten. The mental and physical scars would be there forever. 

"So you don't have a boyfriend?" 

"Nope," Giles heard Buffy respond. 

"I find that hard to believe. A girl with your looks ought to have a guy somewhere." 

"I'm all out of guys," Buffy said with a shrug. 

Giles felt for her, particularly with Willow having a guy who cared for her as Oz did. He regarded the boy, assuming he was the one Willow was worried about, and decided to give Willow the benefit of the doubt. He had to act quickly, or Buffy was liable to fall for this lad's lines that were as old as time. 

"There you are," Giles said as he approached Buffy and her suitor. 

"Giles, hi," Buffy said. "What's up?" 

"I missed you." 

"Giles," she said, clearly surprised at his actions. 

He nuzzled her neck with his cheek and then kissed her cheek, lingering a moment before nuzzling her ear. "I missed you this morning. I woke up and you were gone." 

"Giles," she repeated and turned in his arms. He had hoped she would and before she could protest further, he kissed her fully on the mouth. His embrace of her grew more secure until he sensed she was no longer confused or offended. 

That posed a problem for Giles because as he sensed her confusion and objections dissipate his confusion mounted. This was his slayer, he should not be enjoying kissing her and he should certainly not be having visions of bedding her dancing through his head. 

"Ah, excuse me," the suitor broke the moment and Giles had to pull away. "I thought you said you didn't have a boyfriend. Though I guess as old as this guy is he wouldn't be labeled as a boyfriend." 

"He's not my boyfriend," Buffy said with a light laugh. Giles found the floor at that moment quite interesting, though he felt the weight of her stare on him. He was dreadfully afraid she would see the desire for her in his eyes. He was even more afraid that he would see repulsion in her eyes. 

"I have a surprise for you, Buffy, would you like to come see it now or shall I save it for later tonight when you come over?" 

"I was going to go to a party with Parker," Buffy protested, confusion written clearly in the look she gave him. 

"No, hey, that's okay, you go on and do whatever you have to do with the old guy." 

"But, I want to go to the party. Giles," she cried out in a pout. 

"I'll make it up to you, dear. We'll make our own party." He was really getting into the part now, hopefully she would forgive him later. 

She rolled her eyes. "Parker, I swear, he's just a friend." 

"I can see that. Listen, let me give you a piece of advice that will make your life as a college girl a lot easier. Don't lead people on and don't lie about what you are. You have a boyfriend old enough to be your father and maybe you want to spice up your life a bit, no problem, guys would do you knowing that." 

"Ew. I so don't want to go to a party with you now." Giles and Buffy watched Parker leave them and Buffy turned to him. "What is the deal, Giles?" she asked.

"I, uh, I must apologize for my behavior, Buffy, but Willow thought this young man was not on the level. I was going to try and talk to you, but when I saw you with him I felt acting quickly was in order." 

"So you kissed me?" 

"Was it that offensive?" 

Buffy's eyes darted away from his and for a moment Giles held his breath waiting for her answer. "No, it was surprisingly not of the offensive, Giles. I never knew you could kiss like that." 

"Well, I suppose being old has its advantages." 

She laughed. "You are so not old, Giles. Do you really have a surprise for me?" 

"I'm afraid not, it was just a ruse." 

"Oh, okay," she said. 

"You're not upset with me?" 

"No," she said, though Giles could tell she was not exactly sure yet if she was or not. 

"Very well. I'm going to find Willow, she had something she wanted me to look at before I went home." 

"Okay, Giles, see you later," Buffy said as she began walking in the direction she had been heading when he stopped her moments ago. 

"Of course, Buffy, have a good afternoon." He watched as she walked along the corridor until she was out of sight. Buffy said she was not upset and she seemed fine, but Giles suspected it would be sometime before he himself was fine. Kissing her had awakened something in him he had thought died with Jenny. Perhaps when Angel was a more distant memory he would pursue just what it meant that Buffy Summers awakened those feelings in him when he thought no one ever would again. 

~The End~ 

Story ©Susan Falk/APCKRFAN/PhantomRoses.com 


End file.
